


RSVP

by misura



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Thranduil was persuaded to attend the wedding of Tauriel and Kíli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RSVP

"A _dwarf_ ," Thranduil said, scowling, before he added something in Elvish that was probably not very polite or flattering to Balin's ancestors.

"Yes, well, you're not _obliged_ to come or anything, my lord," Balin said. "We just thought it would be polite to ask, that is all."

"Polite?" Thranduil asked. His hands were a good distance from his weapons, but then, Balin knew how quick Elves could be, so that wasn't too reassuring.

Besides, the message had been delivered, so that was that; time to go home and organize a feast.

"I'll put you down as 'regrettably absent due to pressing obligations elsewhere' then, shall I?"

"Do," Thranduil said.

"And will you be sending a gift?" Balin coughed. "It's just that, you know, depending on the nature of the gift, we might need to clear a bit of space for it first."

"A gift," Thranduil said, flatly. "No, I do not believe that there shall be a gift."

"All right, that's every item on my list crossed off then. Thank you very much for your time, and do enjoy the rest of your day now." Balin bowed. It was easier when he told himself that by bowing, he presented a slightly smaller target to any lurking, string-happy archers.

"I hardly think I will."

Balin considered replying he didn't actually care one whit about what sort of day Thranduil would be having, then reminded himself that he'd come here as a diplomat.

Also, getting shot tended to hurt.

"If I may, I believe the bride will be disappointed by your absence." She might well be the only one.

"Had she wanted me to be there, she would have done well to choose a more suitable groom," Thranduil said. "Someone a bit more ... " He gestured.

"Un-dwarfish?" Balin suggested. "Well, between the two of us, Thorin isn't exactly thrilled either."

"Is he not?" Thranduil quirked an eyebrow.

"I expect we'll be needing to drag him to the wedding, and then tie him up to make sure he stays put," Balin said cheerfully. "But, well, the lad's his nephew. Family obligations, and all that."

"Tauriel is like a daughter to me," Thranduil said. Very coldly.

"Well, 'like'." Balin waved dismissively. "Not quite the same, is it? Besides, I'm sure you're a very busy man. And, of course, it's probably different for Elves. My lord."

Thranduil gave him a look that might have quenched the fires of Smaug. Proverbially.

"And what gift will Thorin Oakenshield be presuming to present?"

"Oh, well now," Balin said. "Can't just talk about that, can I? You can be sure it will be something of great value and magnificence, though. We Dwarves might have a reputation for being greedy, but when it comes to kin and loved ones, we know how to be generous. Indeed we do."

Thranduil laced his fingers and studied Balin the way a Dwarf might look at a particularly hard to get at vein of semi-precious stone. You knew you'd probably spend a lot of effort for little profit, but then, you also knew you couldn't just walk away.

"Can't?" On reflection, it might be more like a cat, staring at a skinny mouse.

"Shouldn't," Balin amended. "Really, really shouldn't. My lord."

"So you do know what it is," Thranduil said, his voice like velvet.

 

*

 

"Thorin Oakenshield," Balin said firmly. "You will be attending the wedding ceremony, and afterwards, at the reception, you'll be embarrassing Thranduil, Elven King of Mirkwood, in front of all the guests by presenting a gift of utter beauty and magnificence."

"I know," Thorin said. "Only reason I'm going."

"You're a terrible liar."

Thorin offered him a faint smile. "And you are a great diplomat, Balin. Just don't ever try one of your tricks on me. They won't work."

Balin beamed at him kindly. "Of course not."


End file.
